


Name-day

by Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology
Genre: F/M, Our first joint production
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind/pseuds/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Loki's name-day, but no one really seems to care. However, can a surprise from a certain someone save his night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name-day

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy our little ride

They rushed around the feast hall, and laughing amongst themselves. Children ran around the castle grounds, jesting and playing.  These were the same streams which passed him by every day.  There was never a single glance in the direction of the pale young prince. They flocked from east to west, from north to south, round and round and round until they had been everywhere but near him. 

Every day.

Every year.

It was a tradition to celebrate’ name-day ’, however, no one really paid attention to you, unless you   were King, Queen or heir.  He had been told there would be fireworks, jesters, musicians and there would be a larger roast boar than usual.    But that boar fed Volstagg more than it fed him, and all would come for the sake of a voluptuous feast.

Round and round and round they went.   63…64…65…67… they come, and they leave.

Yes, who cared that it was your name day when Prince Thor sat beside you? Prince Thor, the radiant, was far more interesting, far lovelier to behold, far more fetching and kind to the courts of Asgard …

Not even Frigga was there to squeeze his hand in comfort as a group of diplomats had arrived, and stolen her attention from him.

Frowning he sat there, propping his head up on his hand and staring into the chalice, swirling it around.   Only one more hour of torment left-

“Moping,   doesn't suit you,” Eris giggled, taking a seat beside him.

 “Oh, what do you know about moping?  You’re the prized foreign guest. Everyone loves trying to pick apart the daughter of Zeus; they think you to be exotic. Me, on the other hand, they consider to be a freak of nature.”

 She pursed her lips briefly, before pulling them apart into a grin. “Yup, you’re most certainly a freak, Loks. But you’re    meant to celebrate your name day. So quit being a baby.” She sprung up lithely, and grabbed his wrist. “Come, take a walk with me. Maybe getting away from the buffoons swooning over your brother might help you feel better.”

 "Maybe," he sighed, swirling his goblet of grape juice again, and taking it with them. He followed her past the luminous garden, through the glittering golden halls of the palace.   "Where are we going?" he muttered, stuffing his free hand into his pocket and staring at the back of her head.

 "Nowhere, and everywhere," she replied without looking back.

 "You're awful, have I ever told you that?" he smirked, and finished off his juice before making the goblet disappear. He caught up with her, and started walking backwards, in front of her. "Come on... you could be trying to get me eaten by trolls for all I know... be a little merciful... tell me."

 "The truth? Okay...I have to sacrifice you to gain power amongst a tribe of Cyclops."

 "I see. Well then, I'll just have to plan my escape strategy," he chuckled. "I'll stab their ugly eyes, or maybe give them massive eye-patches... Frilly, pink eye-patches."

 "All right," she replied, as they reached a quaint gazebo. From there, the castle lights were a show, meant just for the two of them. Lights ricocheting off the castle walls, possessing a life of their own. "Close your eyes."

 "So the Cyclops can take me? Never going to happen," he sniggered.

 "I promise no Cyclops or any other creatures."

 "Likely story," he smirked. "Just tell me, what's happening. Are you going to throw me into the lake?  T urn me red?"

 "You already go red when you look at me," she giggled, covering his eyes with her hands.

 "That's not true!" he defended himself meekly, his cheeks burning. He cursed internally, starting to feel like the roast bore at the party.

 "Poor, delusional Loki," she quipped, materializing a wrapped gift behind her. "Do you trust me?"

 "Never," he chuckled. He licked her arm and pulled free. "Haha! I'm free, you fiend!"

 "If you ever do that again," she began calmly. "I will rip you piece by piece, and feed you to Cerberus."

 "He loves my flute playing too much;   h e's like a puppy around me."

 "Will you just let me surprise you?"

 "Why would you bother?" he shrugged. He looked around and sighed, leaning against a pillar and crossing his arms. 

 A present, wrapped with a golden ribbon floated above him. "Loki...."

 "What?" he snapped, staring at her? "It's my name day, and nobody cares. It's nice that you want to cheer me up by walkingbut it doesn't change the fact that no one cares about me. I bet my parents didn't even notice that I left. And the other guests only care about the booze..."

 The present lowered in his lap, and Eris sat down beside him. "Surprise."

 "Oh." He bit his lip in shame and nodded, staring at the package. "Thank you."

 "Come on, open it!" she beamed.

 "I... I don't deserve a present," he said softly. "You were being nice, and I was being..."

 "You," she rolled her eyes. "Are you going to return the present, or will you open it?"

 "I-" He stared at it for a long time.    _"Why on Asgard she was being nice to_   _me_?" he contemplated.

 Unable to find a satisfactory conclusion, he sighed and unwrapped it carefully. "A book?"

He gasped as he turned it around and saw the title. "Where- How- why- how on- Eris!" He flipped the book open immediately, and traced the first page reverently, with jittery fingers. "Oh Norns, Eris. This is amazing."

"I know you said the only version of this was in Alfheim, so I asked Hermes to fetch it for me," she explained. "You may now thank me."

"I... you're amazing. Thank you so much. I can't-wow-" he stuttered and stumbled over his words, blushing like a little boy who got caught doing mischief.

Holding his h and, she smiled coyly, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Happy Name day, Loki."

He gaped at her in surprise, and felt his heart swell with joy as he leaned forward. Hesitantly, he pressed a kiss to her lips as well, relishing the sweet scent of honey which seemed to dance around her.

 "Wow..." she breathed.

 He set the book aside and scooted closer to her. "Thank you for being there for me, and remembering me when no one else does."

 "I'll never forget," she promised, looking straight at him.

 "And I'll never let you go," he whispered adoringly. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they stared out at the calm night sky, illuminated with stars.  In that moment, they both knew without a shred of doubt that their strange friendship was written in the looms of fate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! We'd love to know what you think of our ship!


End file.
